Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-26119564-20160626225450/@comment-27183413-20160627104230
Vamo a ve... Banda sonora brutal, la primera parte del capítulo, muy emocionante. Loras no ha tenido paseo de la verguenza pero le han rapado. Me siento estafada, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Me ha dolido que mueran los Tyrell, y lo de Tommen ha sido un descojone. Con la tontería, pienso en las casas importantes de Poniente y prácticamente todas se han extinguido. Me parece una planificación pésima por parte de los guionistas o de quien narices tome estas decisiones. Se han tomado muy al pie de la letra lo de "En el juego de tronos, ganas o mueres". Pero a ver. A VER. Lo de Dorne no se sostiene por nigún lugar. Olenna no es una Tyrell y a estas alturas cualquier señor poderoso del Dominio ya habría reclamado al trono de hierro las posesiones Tyrell, o habría alguna guerra civil entre ellos (e igual debería ocurrir en Dorne). Qué está pasando en el dominio?? Me da la sensación de que desde la dirección no se plantean que un suceso tan importante como la extinción de una casa gobernante debería desencadenar toda una serie de problemas políticos y económicos que darían para temporadas a parte y que deberían afectar a DdR directamente. Como bien decís muchos, esto me parece un fanfiction mal planificado. Creo que se les ocurren escenas concretas entre personajes y tejen la historia acomodándola a sus deseos en vez de a la lógica que debería seguir, precipitando muertes, viajes absurdos y giros más absurdos con tal de conseguir llegar a esa situación. (Pero mis dies a la reina de las espinas cerrando la boca de las lombrices. Puro fanservice, pero me ha sentado bien) Por qué Bran decide en ese momento, de entre todas las posibilidades, de entre todo lo que tienen que hacer, volver a la visión de la Torre de la Alegria? Porque el guión lo exije. No deberían ir cuanto antes a cruzar el Muro? No tienen prisa? Meera le va a arrastrar todo el camino a través de ese bosque? De verdad cree Benjen que el caballo le va a ser a él más útil que a su sobrino tullido, que es clave en la lucha contra los otros según lo pintan? mmmmm ya. Lo del nuevo king in the north, pues mira, no lo voy a discutir porque no veo por donde cogerlo. Solo dire que me parece igualmente absurdo, pero como Jon tiene que ser rey del mundo, tendrá que ser así. A Sansa que la parta un rayo. Os dais cuenta de que es el único chavalín casadero de Poniente según la serie, verdad??? Lo digo por ese comentario sobre el matrimonio que tiene Daenerys. Brace yourselves, Jonerys is comming. (Y que conste que me gusta Jon, pero este nombramiento es una tontería. Si Jon-Serie tuviese algo de Jon, se levantaría y les diría "Mirad, esta es mi hermana, Sansa Stark. Estuvo casada con Bolton pero si podéis legitimarme because PLOT también podeis anular su matrimonio. Bye" Supongo que traer al Perro a lo largo de esta temporada ha sido una intro para la siguiente. Ya le veo reencontrandose con Arya y siendo best frends, yendo a matar juntitos a Gregor. Que emosión. Os acordáis de la Meli 2.0 que llegó a Meereen a anunciar no sé qué de un príncipe prometido??? Nah, yo tampoco. Qué más da. Cuervos blancos? otra vez? No había salido ya uno hace no sé cuántas temporadas? Hemos sufrido "el año del falso invierno" y no nos hemos enterado???? vjwbfjskjdbdkvdghs-bilis hater-skdsdjdsddg Ya paro :) Pd: donde está Fantasma???? Mucho White wolf pero podían haber metido al huargo para que se viera un poco. Pfff...